


Fun Out in the Snow!

by iZombi



Series: Sabaton x Reader [4]
Category: Sabaton (Band)
Genre: Chocolate, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, The boys are fighting, and warming up, at each other’s faces, by the fire with, cold winter fun, coming back inside, hope y’all enjoy this one!, lots of fluff, snow ball fight!!!, some hot cocoa and, still snowing where I live, throwing snow balls, winter fic since its
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iZombi/pseuds/iZombi
Summary: You and Joakim decide to have a snowball fight outside while cleaning the driveway of the home that all of you live in, Tommy sees you both from the living room window and joins in on the fun! Soon followed by Pär, Hannes, and Chris!
Relationships: Chris Rörland (Sabaton) / Hannes Van Dahl (Sabaton), Chris Rörland (Sabaton) / Tommy Johannson (Sabaton), Hannes Van Dahl (Sabaton) / Tommy Johannson (Sabaton), Joakim Brodén (Sabaton) / Chris Rörland (Sabaton), Joakim Brodén (Sabaton) / Hannes Van Dahl (Sabaton), Joakim Brodén (Sabaton) / Pär Sundström (Sabaton), Joakim Brodén (Sabaton) / Reader (You), Joakim Brodén (Sabaton) / Tommy Johannson (Sabaton), Pär Sundström (Sabaton) / Chris Rörland (Sabaton), Pär Sundström (Sabaton) / Hannes Van Dahl (Sabaton), Pär Sundström (Sabaton) / Tommy Johannson (Sabaton)
Series: Sabaton x Reader [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163246
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Fun Out in the Snow!

“Ha! Think fast!” You exclaim as you nail Joakim in the face with a snowball, he shrieks like a little kid as he desperately tried to get the snow out of his face, it stings him,

“Oh! You little shit head!” He proclaims as he picks up a nice chunk of snow that have stuck together, it looks like a giant slab of snow,

You make a run for it, screaming as you do,

“ _COME BACK HERE!”_ Joakim shouts with a grin on his face as he chases you with his weapon of choice,

Eventually, you trip and fall to your demise face first in the snow, you get up and wipe your face only to be hit the face again by Joakim’s slab of snow,

You wipe your face and give him a mischievous glint in your eye as you grin, positioning yourself to pounce on him,

Joakim tries to run but the deep snow prevents it,

You pounce and land on top of him, both of you crashing onto the snow with shrieks of joy and laughter filling the air,

“Well, _they_ look like they’re having _fun_ …” Says Tommy to no one in particular as he watches you two, he decides that he too would like to join in the fun and finishes his drink, setting the mug down on the table,

He rushes to put on his warm winter clothes and once done, exiting the house he shouts at you both,

The two of you turn to face him and a snowball hits you both square in the face,

Tommy keels over and roars with laughter at the stupid faces you two made, the epitome of the surprised Pikachu meme!

Joakim helps you get off him and to stand up, as both of you wipe the snow off of your faces you share a glance, and together decide to form a truce in order to unite as one and evoke your wrath on Tommy,

You quickly gather a large amount of snow and so does Joakim, once satisfied you both pellet Tommy,

Tommy makes a laugh-shriek as he runs away in fear, ducking behind a bush as he too gathers the snow he needs to aim at you both,

Soon a one-sided snowball fight has started, and Tommy would be steadily losing this battle…

… that is if it weren’t for the fact that Pär, Hannes, and Chris have all come outside to join in on the fun,

Pär joins Tommy in his endeavors to fight against you and Joakim,

“This is an act of _war!_ ” declares Pär as he hurls a snowball at you, it misses its intended target by a long shot and instead pellets Joakim on the back of the head,

“ _Traitor!”_ Calls out Joakim with a wicked grin, Snowball in hand he aims for Pär,

Who in turn ducks, and in a comical sort of way, the snowball hits Tommy instead and on the face,

As You, Joakim, and Pär laugh at Tommy’s misfortune, Hannes and Chris pellet both parties respectfully with armfuls of snowballs,

“Wh- _How_ did you two _get so many so soon?!”_ You exclaimed as you took cover with Joakim behind the shed,

“You two were distracted, and we took our chance!” Chris shouts as he throws his snowballs,

It’s nothing but chaos, everything from screaming and cheering to whooping, the air is filled with joyous noises as everyone has fun pelting each other with snowballs, so much so that some groups break apart and form into newer ones,

Eventually, someone calls it quits and states that they are too cold to continue, so everyone agrees to head inside,

You rush in first and hurriedly take everything off of yourself, not caring if your hair is damp with sweat as you want to turn on the fireplace before you go off to take your shower,

Chris, Hannes, Pär, and Joakim are the first to go upstairs to use the only two available bathrooms, each one comes equipped with a shower and a bathtub,

You don’t mind as you know that setting up the fireplace is by far much more important right now, because you have to reach under the firebox to pull open a chain that allows you to then pull on a pulley system to open up the chimney to allow smoke to leave freely,

When the first pair finishes in the bathroom, they tell you to head on upstairs and get cleaned as well as changed, and that they’ll handle the rest,

You thank them and rush upstairs, stopping on the way to your room to gather fresh clothes, and then run into the bathroom for that deliciously hot and much-needed shower,

Once you were done, cleaned and in fresh clothes, you headed downstairs to the living room, only to be greeted by a roaring fire, hot cocoa, chocolate, and a movie on the flat screen tv,

You gladly took your seat next to Joakim, who shared his blanket with you, the two of you taking in the warmth of each other as you both alternated between eating and drinking your snacks,

Silently enjoying the movie with all of your friends after a fun time out in the snow.


End file.
